Please, Be with Me
by Kysarin Natsumoto
Summary: Natsu left, Lucy is in deep sadness. Will he return? Where would he be? What will happen when THAT day arrives? Lucy writes all of her feelings in the letters to her mother. This is a short story, I hope whoever reads this fanfic enjoys it and looks forward to it. This is my first fanfic, please support if you like my writing. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It's the year X791, right after the S-Class Exam.

The Fairy Tail Guild was same as usual. Juvia stalking her Gray-sama, who has only been picking up fights with Natsu. But only today, Natsu didn't respond to Gray at all. That's strange, the boy who will always have a fight with Gray, only today's Natsu, was a descent and quiet boy.

Lucy was sitting with Levy, the two girls chatting about books and novels like book worms. Until Lucy got caught spacing out, Levy noticed her sight was towards Natsu's direction.

"This is weird," Lucy sighed, "How could it even be possible to not see a fight vetween Natsu and Gray today?"

"Lu-chan! Why you staring at Natsu? I wonder why… Or is it Gray?" As predicted, Levy is going to start some gossiping.

"I..I didn't stare at him! It just seemed strange today!" Lucy was trying to deny and started blushing and panicking. "Don't be like this, Levy-chan!"

While panicking, Natsu went up to Master Makarov, who was sitting on the bench of the bar as usual. He spoke. Master nodded, but his eyes showed a slight of worry. Natsu walked to Lucy and grabbed her arm, dragging her outside.

"What…What are you doing Natsu? It…It hurts! Let go… of… of me!" Lucy shouted as she tried to struggle from Natsu's force, but it didn't work at all. "My bag and jacket are still inside!"

Natsu didn't respond to Lucy's struggle. She started to hit him, trying to force him let go of her. It didn't work. All was seen was a serious face of Natsu's.

"Natsu…?" Lucy stopped her struggling. Natsu was weird for the whole day.

"Sorry, but good-bye, Lucy." Natsu said without any emotions. His expression wasn't shown.

"Good-bye? What do you mean by good-bye?!" Lucy grabbed onto Natsu's arm, he's going to be kidding her!

"I'm sorry, but…" He let go of Lucy's hand, which was grabbing his arm, and walked away. Happy gave Lucy a faint smile, and waved to her.

There was a sudden change of weather. Grey clouds collided into each other as the sky became darker and darker. Raindrops started to splatter on the ground.

Lucy, all left alone, was watching Natsu's shadow fade away in her sight. Her sight started to blur, drops of rain and tears mixed together streaming down her cheeks. All alone, soaked in the rain, soaked in the sadness.

"Sorry, but good-bye, Lucy." The only words hovering around in Lucy's mind. The words couldn't be removed or demolished. Like a stab in the heart that will never recover.

She burst out of tears.

"Dear Mum,

Natsu left me today. He said 'good-bye' to me. It's painful… What can I do? My heart feels empty and hurt. He didn't even smile. I thought days after I joined Fairy Tail will be better, but today was the worst day. It hurts… mum, what can I do?

However, there's one more week to go. Wait for me, mum. Just one more week.

X791 July 1st"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The weather hasn't change at all. It has been raining all night along until this morning. Lucy got out of her bed lazily, her eyes were all red, her face pale white, she still cannot stop thinking about Natsu.

"Lucy-san?" Lucy's door was slightly open, and a blue hair girl's head merged out from the small gap. "Ah! Your face is so pale! Are you fine, Lucy-san?"

It was Wendy who came to Lucy's place. She saw Lucy's face pale white, leaning against the wall near the bathroom door. She ran to Lucy, trying to hold her up.

"Lucy-san, lie down, I will heal you." Wendy tried to hold her up gently and walk her to the bed, but Lucy refused.

"It's fine, Wendy. Sorry for worrying about me. Wait for me to get changed and we can go to the guild together." Lucy put up a smile, "Sit down on my coach and eat some sweets while waiting." Lucy put a plate of cookies on the table near the coach and took her clothes to the bathroom to have a shower.

"Lucy-san…" Wendy lowered her head, sat quietly, waiting for Lucy patiently. "I hope she is okay."

It wasn't long for Lucy to take a shower and get changed, so Wendy wouldn't need to wait too long for her.

Lucy gently tapped her face, looking at herself in the bathroom mirror. "Cheer up, it is fine. I am fine. Forget about Natsu. I will be fine." She pulled out a smile and went out of the bathroom.

"Sorry for waiting, Wendy. Do you want to go now?" Lucy smiled to Wendy as she went to get her keys and bag. But Wendy was silent. "Wendy? Anything wrong?"

"Uh… um… Nothing at all. Let's go then, Lucy-san!" Wendy stood up and followed Lucy to the guild. She thought something was weird, but probably it was only her imagination.

On the way to the guild, they hardly spoke; since Wendy was still worried about Lucy. She suddenly so energetic and cheerful just after a shower, her face was as pale as paper and eyes fully red before. All of a sudden she looked better by a lot.

"Um… Lucy-san, you sure you're fine?" Wendy looked up to Lucy, Her expression didn't show a slight of sadness.

"Of course! See? I'm perfectly fine!" Lucy held Wendy's hand and gave her a bright smile. "We are at the guild now, let's go in!"

"Then it's probably me being too worried about you. Your face was really pale and eyes were red too. I thought you were suffering, but I am happy that you are fine, Lucy-san!" Wendy smiled back and ran to the guild door. She suddenly stopped. "Don't force yourself, Lucy-san. We will always be here for you." Then she ran into the guild.

No one knew the pain behind that bright smile. Wendy was right. She was suffering, suffering from huge pain.

"Good morning!" Lucy stepped into the guild's door, waved to Levy and Mira, who were both at the bar. She put her bag on the bench and sat down next to Levy and Wendy.

"What happened yesterday, Lu-chan? Natsu suddenly dragged you outside. Don't try to deny anything, everyone in the guild saw that scene!" Levy chewing on the straw of her drink, staring at Lucy with the "let's start the gossip" face.

"Did Natsu confess to you? Are you two engaged now?" Mira placed back the last cup she dried, gave a huge bright smile saying the words "tell me, Lucy, you have to". She leaned against the bench and started staring and started at Lucy.

"Hey Lucy! Where's that fire ball bastard? Didn't he come with you today?" Gray as usual, first thing in the morning, gets stripped to have a fight with Natsu. "He didn't even look at me yesterday. It was so frustrating! What's wrong with that bastard?!"

"Gray-sama… Why are you speaking to Lucy-san in the morning rather than Juvia? Juvia is so sad and lonely…" Juvia pulled out her handkerchief, hiding behind one of the poles near the bar.

The guild was silent for a moment, Lucy laid her head down, her face was facing down to the bench. "Natsu…" her voice was barley heard.

"Lucy? Are you okay? What's wrong? Did something happen with Natsu?" Mira shook her shoulder. Lucy just shook her head. A tear was swiped away by her clothes. Wendy was the only one who noticed her crying.

"Lucy-san? Are you uncomfortable again? I can help you to heal your sickness. Why didn't tiy tell me you were sick, Lucy-san? I said you don't have to force, we are all here for you!" Wendy placed down her drink, getting ready for the case.

"Maybe because of Natsu. What did he say to you, Lucy?" Master Makarov walked to Lucy, looking at her with his hands behind his back. His facial expression wasn't happy at all, but very serious.

"I don't want to say it… it's… too painful… to say…" Lucy fell on her knees, her arms hugging herself.

"I'm sure he will be fine. Igneel's so, won't give up on living that easily. Never." Makarov emphasised as he patted Lucy's shoulder, trying to calm her down.

"I don't think so. If he left and said something that offensive or bad to Lucy that made her this sad, he knows that he might die. That's why he might say something like that, Lucy." Laxus spoke; he was sitting at a table near the corner with Raijinshuu.

"Laxus, don't curse your comrades!" Makarov gave him a death stare. "But… It might be true. Forget. Forget about him, Lucy. It's painful, but, you will have to, in order bring back the happiness you had before."

Lucy raised her head with despair; tears stopped, everything stopped, and went blank.

"Master… Please… tell me this isn't true! This isn't true, right?"

Makarov didn't look at her; he tried to refuse Lucy's eyes.

"Lucy, forget about it." Makarov spoke coldly, turning his back to Lucy.

"NOO!" Lucy screamed as despair has taken over her world. "This can't happen… This… can't… happen…"

Her world left blank, nothing, nothing can now fulfil her world.

Nothing.

Her world has broken, into small fragments.

"Dear Mum,

It hurts… Mum, you're the only one that can comfort me now… but when each time I think about your death… It makes me even sadder… I want to cry but I promised that I won't cry because of your death. But Natsu is gone… Everything is gone.

What can I do? What should I do, Mum? I'm so scared that everyone will disappear, too. I want to see you, but I will burst out of tears. The only day that I promised myself to cry about you was your anniversary, to cry about the pain that you left this world. About your death…

Mum… do you want white roses this time when I come and visit you? I will bring some white roses in a few days.

Only a few days to go, please wait, Mum. Everyone will be there for you.

X791 July 2nd"

Chapter Two -End-


	3. Chapter 3

~Comments from Kysarina~

Took time to write this chapter because the draft was 2,000 words .

I noticed I putted some useless things so I minimized it to 1,200 words. ovo

There's a little bit of GrayLu though ovo

~Comments from Kysarina~

Chapter 3

The ticking off the clock strikes to midnight. It was pitch black outside, it was the full moon tonight, not a single start or cloud was seen in the dark sky.

Lucy sat up slowly; her curtains were still up, her bathroom light and her lamp were both turned on. She wasn't wearing her pyjamas, but her normal clothes. Her bedroom was a complete mess. Her books scattered everywhere, fragments of her belongings spread along the carpet, pages of her book were ripped out and spread around her room.

She held her head up while getting out of her bed. Her head still hurts; she hardly has any strength and energy left to stand.

Lucy walked to the bathroom, filling up the bathtub with hot water before going into the shower.

The water splashed down on her face from the shower head. Surprisingly, she wasn't crying after the news been heard. Her heart was already been hurt, but now, it's broken.

She closed the tap, stepped into the overfilled bathtub, as water leaked out as she sat in the warm water. Her mind drifted off to those memories with Natsu.

His smile, his voice, his warmth, it was all engraved into Lucy's heart, Lucy's mind. She closed her eyes, head facing upwards to the ceiling.

She couldn't remember a thing that just happened. Her room was so messy and can't remember did she do it herself or someone else did. She stopped thinking, trying to comfort herself in a warm bath.

The only sound could be heard was the ticking off the clock. The door bell rang, when Lucy realised she was sleeping in the bath for the whole time.

She took her towel and wrapped it around her wet body. The water dripped down the tips of her blonde hair, down her legs to the carpet. She opened the door, holding her towel tightly, facing to the person at the door.

"Gray…? Why are you here late at this time?" She turned her head towards the clock; it showed it was already 1.30am.

"I was worried about you… You were really depressed about that news… May I come in though?" Gray shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Sure… If you don't mind my messy room today…" Lucy welcomed Gray in, as she closed the door.

Gray was shocked when he saw her room; everything was spread across every corner of her room. His face was down, he doesn't like seeing Lucy depressed.

All in a sudden, Gray pulled Lucy into his arms, hugging her tightly from behind. "Cry, if this can let out your feelings." He patted Lucy's wet hair, as he hugged her tighter and tighter.

"I'm fine, don't worry. I won't cry anymore." Lucy pushed Gray, rejected his comfort. She rushed into the bathroom, leaving Gray alone in her room.

"Lucy…" Gray stood in front of the bathroom door, leaning against the edges of the door.

"Let me get changed… I can't just be wrapping a towel in front of you when you're here. Just wait, please Gray." Lucy holding her towel, which was covering half of her body, was standing at the other side of the door.

Lucy washed her face and dried her hair. She took her pyjamas that were hanged on the hooks next to the shower. She quickly put on the sleeves and buttoned the buttons. She put her pants on and opened the bathroom door.

Gray was sitting on her coach; the upper half of his body was nude.

"Don't strip at my room, bastard!" Lucy slapped Gray on his head. She started to pack up the books that were scattered all around on the floor, fetched up the torn pages of books that belonged to her.

"Lucy, I'll clean it up for you, go to bed, you will need to sleep in order to recover." Gray pulled Lucy up from the carpet, forced her to lie on her bed, and started to pack up her room for her.

"Thanks… Gray…" Lucy broke the silence, she was lying on her bed hugging her pillow after Gray finished tidying her room up. Gray was sitting on her carpet leaning on the edge of her bed.

"You know that Juvia loves you… right?" Lucy lay down next to Gray on her bed, facing towards him.

He nodded, head upwards looking up to the ceiling.

"Why don't you accept her? She's a nice girl. You two sometimes even go on requests together. You like her, too, right Gray?" Lucy started to play around with her fingers, rolled over letting her whole body facing upwards to the ceiling. Her back was squashing the pillow that she was hugging a minute ago.

It was silent. Gray didn't respond. He doesn't know his own feelings towards Juvia. He feels happy when he's next to or when he's with Juvia. It was the same feeling when he's with Lucy.

"You two look really cute together, why not try it out? Realise your true feelings, Gray." Lucy drew her curtains, it was already 2.30am. She can't wake up if she doesn't go sleep. "Gray… do you mind if you close the light for me when you leave? It's getting really late and dark outside. Also… sorry for the troubles… But I hope you can think about Juvia." Lucy yawned as she snuggled into her bed. She saw Gray stood up and walked towards the door. She closed her eyes when Gray switched off the light and saw Gray walk outside the door.

"Good night, and sweet dreams. Lucy." He spoke softly, as he closed the door, heading back to his own place.

The sunlight shined through the curtains of her room. Lucy stretched her arms and yawned under the warm sunlight. She was feeling better and more energetic.

She got changed swiftly and took her bad and keys, headed out of her apartment to the guild.

The guild was noisy as usual, as if nothing happened yesterday. No one mentioned about the news. Lucy pretended nothing happened, like she has forgotten everything, even Natsu.

The peaceful noise level was broken when a blue cat flew into Lucy's chest, whole body full of injuries and wounds.

"Lucy… Please… Natsu… is… " Happy spoke in a weak and tiring voice. He collapsed in Lucy's arms.

"Dear Mum,

I don't know what happened to me, my room was so messes up. My feelings were also messed up. I guess it's all because of the depression. Gray visited me at midnight, he tried to help me a lot, I feel like that I can depend on him more. But I hope he can be with Juvia.

Happy returned today, but he was fully injured… He didn't finish his sentence but I assume Natsu is in danger… I'm going to go and find for Natsu after the recovery of Happy. Wendy has already healed him so all he need is a good sleep for recovering quicker.

I may not be writing letters to you for a few days, mum. I will be beak very soon and writing letter to you again.

I hope you will pray for me to find Natsu safe and sound.

X791 July 3rd"

Chapter 3 -End-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Lucy… Lucy!" Happy flew right into Lucy as soon as he woke up. Tears streamed out like a water fountain out of Happy's huge eyes.

"What's wrong? Don't cry… Happy…it's fine… it'll be fine…" Lucy hugged Happy in her arms, patted his head gently.

"Natsu… Natsu…" Happy couldn't stop crying, he kept on rubbing his head in Lucy's soft breasts. His tears wetted Lucy's clothes.

"Calm down, Happy. Let's go back to the guild first and I will go with you to find Natsu. Tell me where Natsu is, okay?" Lucy got her keys, attached them on her belt.

They are currently at Poluchka's place due to Happy's injuries were very serious.

"Go right now, since Happy is recovered." Poluchka demanded, "I hate the smell of humans."

"I'm a blue cat though…" Happy spoke softly.

"Get out right now." Poluchka got frustrated, she took the broom and started to whack them.

"Ah! We're very sorry!" Lucy ran to the door and rushed outside with Happy in her arms.

On the way back to the guild, Lucy didn't even see Happy stop crying. The tears of Happy never stopped. Lucy has never seen Happy this sad before. Something bad to Natsu has definitely happened. Lucy forced herself to not think about it.

"Happy, we're back here now. I'll go ask Master about leaving for a few days so we can go and find Natsu together." Lucy walked towards Makarov's room on the second floor.

Happy didn't say anything. He kept his head in Lucy's chest, refused to see anyone. He rolled into a small ball and cuddled in Lucy's arms.

Lucy walked up the stairs, ignoring everyone nearby. She knocked on Makarov's door, Happy was still in a very low mood. "Master, may I come in?" Lucy spoke in her normal voice. She tried not to panic or anything like that.

"Come in, Lucy." Makarov spoke; he was sitting on his chair, reading the Weekly Sorcerer magazine.

"Master, please allow me to leave the guild for a few days." Lucy's voice was serious, her facial expressions didn't show that this is a joke at all.

"No." Makarov declined her request coldly; he placed the magazine aside on his desk, and stared into Lucy's eyes.

"But… Master! You can't just leave Natsu alone like that! He is in danger! I need to go!" Lucy talked against him, as she slammed her hands on Makarov's desk.

"I said, no. Don't risk your life for Natsu! We live for our comrades' sake! We don't die for them! We live and support each other!" Makarov spoke in a formal manner. "I've already send Erza to where he is so he will definitely be fine. Now, go back Lucy."

"But Master!" Lucy lowered her head, she didn't want to leave Natsu there alone, and she wanted to be with him. No matter what happens. "Natsu is… Natsu is…" Lucy tried to let her tears go back, but they still managed to escape from her eyes and dropped on Makarov's desk.

"Don't worry, he's safe. But the place he is at right now is very dangerous. I recommend you to stay at the guild and don't go anywhere." A think, clam voice that belonged to a little girl appeared in their ears.

"Master… Mavis…" Makarov didn't believe Mavis will actually come to the guild. He thought she was playing around with the creatures at Tenroujima.

"Third Master… you should know how dangerous that place is. Don't let her go… for our comrades' sake." Mavis' face was cold, "This is no joke. Unless you want to risk your life for him, and your future for him. I'll tell you where he is, if you're not scared of death." Mavis turned her head towards Lucy.

"Master Mavis, please tell me. Nothing can block my way, nothing will block my way. I'm doing this for my future's sake. Natsu, is my future." Lucy was very stubborn this time, Happy jumped out of Lucy's arms and stood next to her. She needed to see Natsu safe and sound, no matter what.

Mavis lowered her head, "Forest of the Dead. Also known as 'Dwelling of the Shinigamis'. You should know where that is. The boarding area of Magnolia." She looked towards Lucy, showed slight of worry.

Lucy stood silent; Happy didn't say a thing about it. She doesn't understand why Natsu would go somewhere over there. "Why… would he go somewhere… like there? Why does he have to go somewhere like there but not somewhere else?!"

"Natsu heard, that someone said, Igneel is somewhere over there. So he went there, to find Igneel. That's why… he said those words to you… Lucy…" Happy raised his head upwards to Lucy. "I got hit by something, when I woke up… I couldn't find Natsu… I couldn't find him every corner that I had searched for… So I came back to ask you Lucy… Help Natsu! Please! Lucy!" The tears in Happy's huge eyes never stopped.

"Best wished for you, then, Lucy." Mavis stepped up into the air; she patted on Lucy's shoulders gently and faded into the thin atmosphere.

"Master, I will be going." Lucy left Makarov's room. She took her bag which was near the bar downstairs. She also went back to her apartment to fetch up some stuff. Happy was following her all the way.

"Let's go, Happy! I will definitely find Natsu!" Lucy walked out of her apartment, forced herself to put up a bright smile.

"… Aye sir!" Happy also tried to brighten himself up. He spread out his wings and landed on Lucy's head.

-Makarov's room-

"I hope nothing will happen to them." Makarov sighed, he looked out the windows. The weather was bright and sunny, but there's always something that makes it all bad. He felt something bad is definitely going to happen.

"It will be fine, Third Master. I gave the girl a bit of Fairy Glitter when I patted her on her shoulder. Fairy Glitter will protect everyone with our guild mark. Nothing to worry about, they will come back safe and sound." Mavis sat on Makarov's desk, dangling her feet in the air.

"Dear Mum,

I'm heading to find for Natsu today. I took some paper and a pen so I can still write letter to you. Although Master Makarov and Master Mavis told me not to go, but I don't want to lose something important to me again. I've already lost you and father… I can't lose Natsu anymore… I can't lose anyone that's so important to me anymore.

I will write letters to you everyday if possible. Happy said that Natsu got news from someone of where Igneel is. Master Mavis imformed me that Natsu is currently sade. The stone in my heart has finally dropped.

Mum, I will b back as soon as possible, safe and sound, with Natsu. So I can go and visti you in a few days with him. Wait for me and I'll be there with everyone.

X791 July 4th"

Chapter 4 -End-

-Comments from Kysain-

Well the Shinigami...

is not from bleach...

I just felt like putting some Japanese in the story rather than using the word ''death''

Makes it sound cooler X3

Well anyways, Chapter 5 will be posted tomorrow,

Some action will occur

Not that good at actions soo...

I still hope everyone can enjoy this fanfic,

Nearly to the ending~

-Comments by Kysarin-


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Open, the gates of the Maiden, Virgo!" Lucy held up on of her Golden Gates' keys, a golden magic circle appeared under her feet. A pink short haired girl stood next to Lucy.

"Princess, are you going to punish me?" She placed her right hand to her left shoulder, left leg behind her right. Her blue eyes showed faith towards Lucy.

"Go." Lucy pointed towards the Shinigami. Her hair was down, there were small cuts on her face as the blood never stopped oozing out since she got cut.

"Understood, princess." Virgo digged into th earth and out, appearing right next to the Shinigami.

The long scythe of the Shinigami swayed towards Virgo, she dodged into one of the many holes she dug on the earth's surface. She existed another hole which was behind the Shinigami. She used her chains to lock up the movements of its scythe. She entered and existed many holes, in order to let the chains cover up the whole scythe.

Virgo summoned the earth's soil and rocks, aiming them towards the Shinigami. It swayed its black cape and blocked the upcoming attack, showing its true identity under that hood.

"A... Skeleton?" Virgo never expected its identity will be a skeleton. Her gaurds lowered, the chains were loosened bit by bit.

With the boney hands, it grabbed onto its black scyther, sliced the chains into small fragments, and sliced through her body into two halves at the same time.

"Many... Apologies... Princess..." Virgo faded into the air, her faithful eyes was dull as usual when she looked towards Lucy.

"I guess I have to summon two spirits at once... Such troublesome... Shinigamis..." Lucy wipped off the blood on her face, but this time, she feels that her magic has increased a lot.

"Happy, bring me to the nearest water place please!" Lucy looked up to Happy, who was staying out of the battle range, since he's useless at this point.

"Aye!" Happy grabbed onto Lucy's collar and flew up high into the sky. The Shinigami held on its scythe tight and followed Happy and Lucy's path.

Lucy grabbed onto her Fleuve d'etoiles, ready to fight against the Shinigami if it catches up to them.

"Lucy! I found a river!: Happy suddenly rushed down to the river. He dropped Lucy into the water from five metres above.

"Ouch... It hurts Happy!" Lucy rubbed her wounds, she fell on her back, the water splashed out and made a fully soaked.

The Shinigami floated right on top of the water as soon Lucy fell into the river. It held up its scyther high and chucked it towards Lucy's direction.

"Die! You brat!" it spoke, its old and rusty voice hovered into Lucy's ears slowly but creepy at the same time. It seemed something was in its throat.

"Open, the gated of the water bearer, Aquarius!" She summoned Aquarius, lying flat down in the water in order to dodge the attack of the scythe.

"I said don't summon me in these dirty water, you little brat!" Aquarius was fully prepared to attack Lucy with her waves until she saw her eyes. Her deadly eyes showed trust in Aquarius.

"Only... this time... though!" Aquarius gathered all the water in the water and a huge wave attacked towards the Shinigami. "Go die! Skeleton bastard!"

Its spun its scythe, blocking the majority of the wave, causing the huge amount of water splashing everywhere. It chucked its scythe to the left, making it to stuck on the bark of the tree. One of its boney arms rose high as it traced over the shape of a circle. Drops of water followed the path of its arm and formed into shaped of needles, pointing towards the two.

"Go." The needles vanished in front of their sight, and went right through her body, making countless holes in her body. "Sorry... Lucy..." Her eyes were wide open; faded into the air.

"...Ahhh!" Lucy screamed with huge pain, her whole body was full of cuts as soon as Aquarius returned to the spiritual world.

"Open... the ... the gates of... the Lion... and the white lamb... Leo.. Ari..Aries!" Lucy still had a lot of magic left, she doesn't know why, but her magic fades away ery slow this time. The most for her was to summon only two golden keys, one at a time.

"Long time no... see... Lucy?!" Loke pushed up his glasses, with a relaxing mood until her saw Lucy's current situation. His heart was all tightened up.

"Please..." Lucy stood up shaking, her hands trying to block more blood oozing out of her cuts, "For Natsu... and... my...sake..."

"Understood." Loke turned towards to the Shinigami, "Aries, support me?"

"Hai." Aries tried to put a smile, she cannot smile when her owner is seriously injured.

It has been a long time since they had fought with each other. The happiness of them two being together, was only known among the two.

"Wool bomb!"

"Regulus!"

Glowing gold fluffy bombs shoot towards the Shinigami. It kept on dodging from the wool bombs that were glowing gold. Loke started to focus the light on his whole body.

"So... you're scared of light..." Loke grinned. His guard was let down slightly, as soon only one second of the light was gone, the boney hands of the Shinigami stabbed through Loke and Aries' bodies.

"Leo!" She tried to reach for Loke, as she faded away with him.

"Sorry... Lucy..."

Lucy collapsed into the water, she's nearly to unconscience due to summoning four gold keys in just a few minutes. Her strength started to escape from her body.

"Requip, Yoto Benizakura!" A scarlet-haired girl chopped off part of the Shinigami's cape, as its left arm shattered into the water and vanished in the form of dust. "You are... Mizu? He, how dare you hurt my commrades!"

Lucy brought up a slight smile, "Erza...!"

-Where Natsu is currently-

"Where the hell is this place?" Natsu frowned, there was not much light around here but the pathway was still visible.

"Happy isn't back yet... I hope Lucy is fine... I cannot loose my life here..." Natsu wondered down the way, a few torches were lit up while he was walking down. "Anyways... what the hell is this shitty place? Where am I?! "

The only sounds could be heard was Natsu's steps. Everything else remained dead silent.

"Welcome, boy..." A deep, cracked voice appeared. "To may palace, Munraito." All in a sudden, the torches were lightened up.

Down the hallway, Natsu saw a skeleton with a huge black cape, covering most of its body, holding a black scythe in his right hand.

"What the heck are you? A skeleton?" Natsu scratched his head. It looked weird. Why would a skeleton wear a huge balck cape like that?

"Shinigami. Boy, don't mess me up with those skeletons. I'm a different being compared to those useless beings. I'm beyong everyone in thsi world! Of course, including you." The Shinigami held up its scythe, cut throught the air, black flames stretching towards Natsu's body, as if those flames were like the dead godslayer, Zancrow. "Go die, you little piece of shit!"

"The one who will be killed... is you!" Natsuwas all fired up, orange flames covering his whole body. "You're just an useless bunch of bones stacked together. Kill me? Come at me, if you can!"

"Boy.. you will regret this.. Remember, the person who killed you is called Hono, the Shinigami of fire. No fire mage can surpass me!" It threw its scythe towards Natsu, as it transformed into black flames.

"You serious... I'm not a fire mage you idiot! I'm the fire dragonslayer, Natsu Dragneel!" Natsu never thought of killing him slowly with simple attacks. He started off with one of his strangest attacks. "Guren Bakuenjin!" Long orange flames merged out from his hands, spiraling towards Hono. When each flame landed onto it, its bones started to burn into ash and flew into the atmosphere.

"Curse you... You little brat! How can this even be possible! A brat like you? The fire dragonslayer? Stop making me laugh!" It held out its only arm left, as the scythe returned to its actual form bit by bit.

"Karyu no... Tekken!" Natsu ran right to Hono, its scythe has only recovered half of it actual size and strength. His fist hit onto Hono's skull, making it to shatter and turn to dust.

Only half of Hono's body was wrecked, but its scythe was nearly into its actual size.

Natsu jumped up high into the air, his arms went back. "Karyu no Yokugeki!" Flames shaped like the wings of a dragon destroyed another part of Hono's body.

With only its left arm, half of its skull and a torn cape, the strength of Hono started to fade away, bit by bit, slowly.

"Karyu no Koen!" A huge firey explosion shoot towards the remaining body parts of Hono, with its scyther dropped onto the cold floor, it combined with the atmosphere in a form of dust. The whole of Munraito started to collapse as sppm as Hono died.

"Ah... shit..." Natsu looked up, the ceiling started to crack and fall.

From the outside, Munraito was just wrecked and collapse into chunks of bricks.

"Hono got defeated?" A deep voice spoke.

"Dragonslayers' powers were always higher than us, the only being that we cannot goes for Hono. This is our fate, Sora." A slightly deeper voice joined.

"I'm not dumb, Hikari." The Shinigami named Sora, placed its scythe on its shoulder as it spoke.

"Yami, speak." Hikari turned his dierction towards another Shinigami, who was staring into the blue sky. There weren't any clouds, only the bright sun that shined upon them.

"I hate the sun. It's disturbing." It spoke, softly with its raspy voice.

It was dead silence. The breeze made a shattering sound of the leaves. Their capes moved with the direction of the wind.

A young looking girl with long wavy blonde hair appeared. Her feet was bare, her eyes green as the colour of emeralds. She was in front of another young girl, with blue long straight hair. The blonde haired girl smiled to the Shinigamis, their sight were all focused on her.

"I'm sorry, but today, will be your last day existing." She pulled out a bright smile, and spoke calmly, as two of the Shinigamis, Hikari and Yami, vanished into ash, combined with the cold breeze.

"Fairy Glitter."

Chapter 5 -End-

-Comment from Kysarin-

Took me time for writing this chapter...

The letters from Lucy to her mother will stop for this chapter and the next chapter.

Probably 2 more chapters to go~

And it will be the ending...

I was thinking of letting it be a sad ending..

But I will make it a happy one ^.^

also,

Yoto Benizakura - the sword that Erza used to defeat Azuma, also known as Demon Blade Crimson Sakura.

Guren Bakurnjin - Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade used it aganst Sting Rogue in the Grand Magic battles

There's a few japanese words..

But I think you can understand.. If you dont just google or you can ask me~

Anyways,

I hope you enjoy it~

-Comments by Kysarin-


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Wendy-chan, can you fight that shinigami? It's power is the same as yours but you will definitely defeat it." Mavis turned back, looking into Wendy's brown eyes.

"But... I haven't mastered Shoha Tenkusen or Milky Way yet..." Wendy was afraid, that she cannot defeat the Shinimagi, Sora.

"Don't worry, it's not you haven't mastered them yet, it's just you don't have enough magic, experience and confidence." Mavis walked towards her, she placed her hand on Wendy's shoulder."No need to worry, I'll be behind you to protect you."

"Um... Hai! I'll try my best!" Wendy stepped towards Sora.

"You? A little girl like you to fight against me?! You're kidding me!" Sora held onto its scythe, stabbed it into the earth's surface. Sora slowly hovered towards Wendy's direction.

"Hait, I will definitely defeat you!" Wendy stood up for herself. She didn't want to show her weak side towards opponents. Without hesitation, she started her attacks unexpectedly. "Tenryu no Houko!"

Sora spun its scythe in front of its body, trying to block Wendy's attack. The tip of its scythe started to shatter.

"Ah, ah. I knew it will break." Sora voice seemed like as if it has already lost its battle. "But, seriously? You're a dragonslayer?!" Its deep voice creeped Wendy out.

"H-Hai! I'm the sky dragonslayer for sure!" Wendy was a bit afraid due to the look of Sora and its voice, but she still tried to be confident about her power.

"I see. Come and defeat me! Show me your powers, prove to me that you're a dragonslayer!" Sora was ready to fight. It was ready to face the fate, the fate of getting killed by the little sky dragonslayer.

"Tenryu no Yokugeki!" Wendy started to attack again. She knows that she has the strength and power to defeat Sora.

"Kaze no Tate." Sora swept its boney arm along with its scythe. A huge force of black wind made a shield and blocked Wendy's attack. Its magic was just like Chelia's, the sky godslayer. The shield shattered into pieces immediatley after it was hit by the attack. Sora had no hope of winning thi sbattle. It knew it cannot surpass dragonslayers.

Wendy put out the pose of Shoha Tenkusen, she wanted to defeat Sora but this only hit, that could use the rest of her magic. She decided to try to master this magic spell this time, but interrupted by Mavis.

"Master Mavis..." Wendy stopped her actions, Mavis stood right in front of her, telling her to back off. Mavis knew that if she uses this spell right now, there will be no magic left to heal the others. So she decided to kill Sora with her strength.

"Save your magic to heal the others. I will defeat Sora. Step back, don't be too close to me, otherwise it might hurt you, too." Her eyes were serious, Wendy stepped back a few steps, she had no reason to not obey Mavis' orders.

Mavis raised her hand, making it on the same level of her shoulder. Slowly, she pointed towards Sora's directopn. Countless numbers of small light particles raised from the earth and some dropped from the sunlight, surrounding her whole body. They hovered around in the atmosphere, forming into long and thin objects.

"Dance, the slaves of light." The light particles shoot towards Sora, going through its cape, crushing its bones into dust. Sora's scythe dropped onto the ground, vanished into a gust of wind, combined with the sky.

"Can't believe that I got defeated by two little girls like you two... Never knew this will be my fate... The little sky dragonslayer... your name is Wendy right?" Sora sighed softly, he looked towards Wendy.

"H-Hai! My name is Wendy Marvell." Wendy stood straight, its deep and cracked voice was still creeping Wendy.

"And who are you, the little girl over there? Your magic is even stronger than dragonslayers... full of positive." Sora turned its head slowly towards Mavis, her emerald eyes sparkled under the shine of the sunlight.

"Fairy Tail's first master, Mavis Vermilion." Mavis smiled to Sora, who started to fade away slowly into dust, as the fragments of itself danced in the flow of the small breeze.

"Fairy Tail...? Probably a very strong... guild... You're bonds with each other must be strong... strong enough to creat miracles." Sora's hood fell off, it stared into the blank sky, where the sun was hang up high. "Anyways ... I was the weakest of all... the only Shinigami left is Mizu, so... I guess... have fun... " The last part of its skull fade away, "Good luck... Wendy... Mavis..." The last words of Sora was sent to the two girls.

"Wendy-chan, it's time to go and search for the others." Mavis smiled and turned her head towards Wendy.

"Um... Master Mavis, I think I sensed Natsu-san's smell over there." Wendy took a few steps forward, pointing to a dump of a ruined building. It was where Munraito was supposed to be.

"Natsu...? The pink hair boy? Who is the fire dragonslayer?" Mavis asked, she did sense the magic of a dragonslayer, but didn't know who it belonged to. Wendy nodded, as the two girls started to walk towards Munraito.

They both facing to the ruins of Munraito, which wasn't really far away from them. A pink haired boy's head popped out from the large amounts of ruins, he rubbed his eyes, getting rid of the dust in his eyes to see who was in front of him.

The atmosphere was silent, the two girls stared at the boy. Mavis was smiling as usual, happy to see her commrades safe and sound. Wendy started to burst out of tears as soon she saw the boy.

"Ah...ah... Wendy, don't cry... You see... I'm perfectly fine... Just a bit tired and hungry. That's it." He jumped out from the dump, knelt in front of Wendy, trying to comfort her, but he doesn't even know how to comfort girls. He only knows how to comfort Lucy.

"I-I was so scared... Th-that Natsu-san will die... B-But I'm so happy that-" Wendy started to sob while she tried to finish her sentence. But Natsu interrupted her talk.

"Wendy, it's fine now. I'm alive, I'm right in front of you. I won't die for my commrades! I live for them!" Natsu gave her a huge and bright smile. He gently patted Wendy's head.

"B-But... Lucy-san was so sad, when you left her behind... She even fainted... I was so... worried... about her... and scared.. that you won't come back..." Wendy started to cry more. She sat on the ground, her tears couldn't stop escaping from her eyes.

"Lucy is here too?!" Natsu jumped up, his eyes widened, trying to sense the smell of Lucy. He pulled his scarf slightly, running into the deep ends of the forest.

"You found some good boys in our guild, Makarov." Mavis smiled in relief, she stepped up into the air and vanished. "Cheer up Wendy-chan, I will be going to don't just sit there and cry." Her words were sent to Wendy as she went back to Tenroujima.

Both of them left Wendy alone in the middle of the forest. Herself crying and sobbing under the warm sunlight. The soft breeze flew across her as if it was swiping her tears, as if the breeze was Sora.

She stared up into the empty sky, trying to stop her tears.

* * *

"Lucy, stay aside, I will take over this guy." Erza stood in front of Lucy, "Happy, take her somewhere safe but not too far but not too near the river."

"But Erza-" Lucy tried to talk back, but the result was a death stare of Erza.

"Stay back, Lucy." Erza stared into Lucy, her voice deepened, but scared bot Lucy and Happy.

Lucy was silent, Happy was being a good boy carrying Lucy to the nearest tree.

"Requip, Heaven Wheels Armor." Erza rantowards Mizu, "Circle Sword!" A number of swords pointing outwards, forming a circle around her. "Dance, my blades." The sword spun in a circular route, aiming towards Mizu.

"Awake, my swords of the river" The water of the river rose as the form of swords, blocking out the attacks of Erza. Only one of the many blades managed to cut through Mizu's cape, a small piece of its bone dropped into the river. Some of Mizu's attack ascaped and aimed towards Erza's direction. Leaving her no space to dodge.

Lucy's eyes widened, she was going to reach for Erza but Happy pulled her back. "Don't worry, Lucy You know how strong Erza is. Don't forget that she is Fairy Tail's Titania." Lucy stopped her movements, released out a relaxed expression.

"Requip, Sea Empress Armor." Erza used her sword to block off the attack, She swayed her sowrd in the river, bring up a huge amount of water with her sword, and aimed towards Mizu.

The speed of Erza's requip was out of Mizu's expectation. It didn't even have time to respond to the attack. It tried to block the attack using its black cape, causing the attack to minimize a little. As a result, its cape was half destroyed, part of its left arm was also lost.

On Erza's body, a few cuts were also seen, its attacks didn't not work at all, it still effected Erza. She started to run closer, hitting her sowrd on Mizu's scythe.

The both didn't speack, giving each other adeadly atmosphere. Erza stared into its empty skull as it looked towards Erza's direction. The only sound hear was the clashing of the their weapons.

Erza started to puff, the battel has lasted for fifteen minutes already. Erza was getting tired. Mizu's body started to shatter into dust bit by bit. It already had some damage from Lucy's attacks, after her, it was Erza, who gave it more damage.

"Requip, Black Wing Armor." Erza helf out a black sword in front of her, stopping Mizu's blade directly hitting on her body. "How about we end this fight. Real sharp.' Erza jumped back, holding her sword tightly.

"That;s my will, too." Mizu held up its scythe, pointing towards Erza.

They both stood steadily, the atmosphere was tightened up. Lucy and Happy sat quietly aside, still observing the battle, without a blink. Happy noticed that Lucy's wounds were very serious. She wasn't breathing properly. But he stood quiet. He knows that she can stay and not get any worse unti Natsu's found.

"You bastard! Tell me were's Igneel! Tell me where's Lucy!"A pink haired boy appeared out of nowhere. He was grabbing onto Mizu's caoe, his scarf flowing backwards as the wind blew.

"Ignell? He never came here you brat." Mizu placed its scythe next to Natsu's neck. Natsu's head could be chopped off any minute. "And who the hell is Lucy? I don't even know her." Mizu said coldly, intending to use his scythe to cut off his head.

"Ah, so it's like that?" Natsu's voice suddenly deepened, the fire of anger disappeared for a sudden. "So... Karyu no Kenkaku!" Natsu headbucked Mizu, as it vanished into ash. Its scythe turned into clear water and followed down the river flow.

He turned back, the edge of his eyes caught sight of Lucy sitting near a tree, huffing and puffing, her cuts finally stopped bleeding.

"Lucy!" He ran to her as afast as he could, pulling her into his arms. His eyes were full with worry, they couldn't move from the body full of injuries.

Lucy looked up, the boy with hair colour same as sakura, the eyes, the face. She smiled. Slowly, and gently placing her hand on Natsu's face.

"I'm glad you're fine." Lucy put up a faint smile, looking into Natsu's black eyes. "Welcome back, Natsu." She spoke softly.

Lucy closed her eyes, the smile didn't fade away, but remained on her face, as she rested in the warm arms of Natsu's.

"I'm back, Lucy."

Chapter 6 -End-

* * *

**^Took me so long to notice how to do the grey line^**

**Next chapter will be The ending.**

**So I hope you're enjoying the story ^.^**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lucy slowly opened her eyes, her bedroom ceiling came in sight. She noticed something small and blue was in her bed, right in her breasts. She sat up, noticing that her hands were in somebody else's. Her curtains were down, making her whole room dark, but a bit dim, just enough light to see the two sleepyheads.

She looked at the clock, checking the time. It just stroke twelve with a tick. She looked back to the two sleepyheads, one crawled back into her blanket, mummering the words "fish, Charle"; one sleeping on the side of her bed, holding her hand tightly.

Lucy smoothered her hands through the pink headed boy's hair, making him to move a bit, H etunred his head towards Lucy, smuging his eyes lazily, opening his eyes slightly.

"Lucy... I'm glad you're fine." Natsu put a faint smile, he was still sleepy although it was already noon.

Their eyes met, Lucy gently slapped his head. "Get up lazy head, I need to visit my mum's grave today." She took her hand out of his, getting out of her bed; took her changing clothes and slamed the bathroom door shut in Natsu's face.

Happy was still still half asleep, crawling around Lucy's bed, dreaming about fish and Charle. Natsu sat quietly on the carpet, facing towards the bathroom door.

* * *

{Flashback}

"Hey, Natsu, don't ignore me. And where's Wendy?" Erza stepped out the river, walking towards Natsu.

"Yeah, Natsu, where's Wendy?" Happy stood up, as both Happy and Erza stared into Natsu's blank face.

"Oh shit..." Natsu started to panic, scared that Erza will rage. It was the most terrifying moment when Erza is on ''rampage''. "Uh... Um... I... um... uh... forgot... about... eh... her..." Natsu spoke softly

Slowly, Natsu could sense Erza's ''rampage'' mode's switch was going to turn on. He gently placed Lucy next to Happy, giving him an expression: Take care of her. Without hesitation, he dashed off to get Wendy.

It was silent, until Erza started to calm down a bit. It was fortunate that she didn't rage, otherwise Happy wouldn't know how will Natsu end up. "Um... Erza, don't you think Natsu... is going to get into some... lovey dovey business?" Happy spoke, breaking the silence. Erza turned back, with a serious look.

Erza nodded as a reply,"Hm... I guess we should give him some ideas when he is back." As soon Erza finished the sentence, Natsu was back, with Wendy. She turned towards Wendy, asking her about Lucy's current suituation. She replied that it won't be very much damage to her health since it was only cuts and she had already healed them. All Lucy needed was some rest.

Natsu heard what Wendy said about Lucy, he carried Lucy in a bride style, "Let's get back to the guild." Putting up a bright smile as usual.

Happy flew into the sky, their plan has started. "You lllllliiiiiikkkkkkkeeeee her." his signature phrase at the start of a gossip, rolling his tongue as he spoke.

"Natsu, you should seriously think about you and Lucy." Erza smiled in confidence, but with a serious tone, as she started with all sort of ideas for Natsu. Natsu stopped walking and started to listen to her. Even Wendy agreed with what Erza said.

Natsu blushed, he nearly dropped the girl in his arms. The three knew it was going to succeed. A small evil grin spread across their faces.

{Flachback End}

* * *

Natsu thought deeply about what the three had said, which one of them is in the same room he is in. Slowly, has he noticed Happy crawled to the edge of Lucy's bed, dropped on his head. In that sudden, Happy was fully awakened.

"Sakana!" Happy shouted as he jumped off Natsu's head. He just got out from his dreams. It was a good and sweet dream, full of Charle and fish.

The bathroom door squeaked open, Lucy came out full of black clothes. Natsu and Happy stared at her strangely. _Why is she wearing all black?_ As this thought went through both of their minds. They couldn't remember a thing special about today's date.

"What's with those faces, you two." Lucy took her black coat and headed towards the door. She placed her hand on the door knob, she paused her movements. Her room was silent. Natsu sat quietly and stared at her. She turned her head back, slightly facing the groud. "Natsu, Happy, do you want to go with me to visit my mum?"

"Oh... right... It's her anniversary today..." Natsu just remembered, when Lucy already told him a few minutes ago before she got changed. He stood up lazily, walking towards her. Happy laid on his head, still a bit sleepy, and dozed off to sleep again. Lucy turned the door knob and headed out, Natsu followed her silently, placing his hands behind his head.

On the trip to the cemetry, it was silent. Dead silent. None of them talked. Happy was awake but found it was an awkard atmosphere, so he chose to stay quiet.

Lucy, her hands was holding a bouquet of white roses, walking towards her mother's grave without a sound. Natsu stood hehind her, dead silent. There was only the three of them in the whole cemetry. The tall trees and white flowers surrounded the cemetry, making look like a garden from the outside. Small green bushes separated every grave, giving enough space for the grave's owner's relatives to stand.

Lucy walked through rows and rosw of grey concrete pathway. Natsu followed behind her, step by step, looking at all the names carved on the cold stones.

Lucy stopped causing Natsu nearly falling onto her. She knelt down, placed the bouquet of white roses in front of a stone, carved the name "Layla Heartfilia". Her fingers scanned through the name, her face was blank. A tear rolled own her cheeks, although it has been a long time since her mother died, but she still cannot forget about the pain. She will never forget about the pain once it has made a scar in her heart.

She was pulled into a warm hug as soon her tear was visible in Natsu's vision. He tucked his head under Lucy's soulder-length blonde hair. Lucy could feel his breathing touching her skin. "Lucy..." He tightened his arms around her waist, kneeling with her. He breathed into Lucy's neck, although he didn't finish his sentence, but the thought was already sent to Lucy.

"Natsu... but... I just can't stop... I-" Lucy looked into Natsu's black eyes, she didn't even had a chance to finish her sentence, her lips were blocked.

"I'm sorry.. I'll never leave you again... Never... So, will you be with me?" Natsu wasn't the romantic type, it took ages for Erza, Wendy and Happy to make his brain know what they were saying. And it's only one sentence. Happy's smile grew wider, but no one noticed. Since the two where focusing on each other so much.

"Natsu... promise me, that you will be with me... I can't... I can't..." Lucy didn't spoke the last words, her eyes glistened under the sun because of her tears. It was too weird for Natsu to say such thing like that.

"I promise, in front of your mother's grave, that I, Natsu Dragneel, will never leave you." Natsu gave Lucy a bright smile, that made him got out the romantic atmosphere, to be the actual him.

Lucy held onto his hand, faced to her mother's grave."Mum, there's a lot of thing I wanted to tell you... I will write them in the letters. Excuse me this time for staying this short. I love you." Lucy stood up with Natsu, she smiled to her mother's grave, looked up into the sky. There were a few clouds hovering up high, with some bird flying past. The sun shined into their eyes.

Natsu let go of his hand from Lucy. He wrapped his right arm around Lucy and placed it gently on her right shoulder. "Lucy, let's go back to the guild now!" his cheerful tone pulled Lucy out of the sadness.

"Hai!" She walked down the path to the exist of the cemetry with him. Happy stepped down the path behind them with his small feet. He didn't want to break that lovable atmosphere, he and Erza and Wendy planned so much about it. Why would he even break it? He decided to drift off his thought all to Charle, the adorable white exceed.

The lovey dovey couple suddenly to slow down their pace, Happy noticed, he started to slow down also, trying not to make them feel his existence. Happy looked up.

A scene.

Natsu blushing.

Lucy invaded his lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Natsu wrapped his arms around her hip.

Lucy let her lips stay a distance from his, making their eyes meet.

Without a word, they could hear the other half saying,

"I love you, forever. No matter what."

Please, Be with Me.

END

* * *

**This is the last chapter of my first fanfic ^.^**

**Feel so relaxed, since it was hard time due to the crappy internet. **

**I guess my next fanfic will be Bleach, always wanted to try out HitsuKarin (If you are a shipper, please support if you like it ^.^)**

**I hoped all of you liked this fanfic!**


End file.
